


Behind That Smile

by Cheatinn_Bishh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/F, Happy Ending, Sad, Sad Lena Luthor, lena has Problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheatinn_Bishh/pseuds/Cheatinn_Bishh
Summary: Once there was a girl, everyday she had the same day routine.Wake up, go to school, come from school, eat, go to sleep...and the same next day and the day after that.She didn't care about school, and one day after school something happend.You probably want to know right? Well let's start from the beginning.





	Behind That Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these things are not made up.

Once there was a girl, everyday she had the same day routine.  
Wake up, go to school, come from school, eat, go to sleep...and the same next day and the day after that.  
She didn't care about school, and one day after school something happend.  
You probably want to know right? Well let's start from the beginning.

 

Lena was a girl who had everything. Friends, Awesome parents who talked to her, popularity at school.  
She was even in the soccer team, she had life.  
But everything started to change...slowly.

 

In 5th grade Lena was at her 6th soccer competition when she had a bad feeling about playing.  
Well her feeling was right, her own team mate came behind her and swept lena off her feet on her back.  
And it kinda hurt pretty bad. They took her off the field and said it just took her breathles but it hurt. A lot.  
Moving hurt, breathing hurt, so they called her ambulance.  
In hospital they said nothings wrong bla bla bla. But she was still hurt, everything hurt when she moved her legs or anything at all.  
She had trouble even coming up hospital bed, it took her while to get up.  
Lena didn't go to school a week after the accident.  
Eventually when she goed back to school and everything felt fine again she tried playing but while playing her back starts to hurt.  
So eventually she quits the soccer team.  
And still after 2 years she has trouble in PE lessons when she does something that makes her back hurt.

 

In 6th grade Lena has trouble not only with back but with knees, ankels everything.  
Just make a wrong move and it feels like you just have broke your freaking leg or sth.  
After seeing a lot of doctors, nothing helped. Doctors say they don't know what's wrong.  
So she just deals with her pain everyday by herself.  
Somewhere in October her best friend tells her over text that she doesn't want to be Lena's friend enymore.  
Why? You ask.  
Her best friend thought that Lena found herself a new best friend cuz she talked to her more than Lena's best friend.  
But truth to be told. Lena only talked to other people while she waited a bus to go home.  
So when her best friend stoped talking to her eventually other people that she talked with stoped talking to her too.

 

At the beginning of the 7th grade Lena starts to notice that she doesn't have a lot of friends anymore.  
Only 4 to be exact. Her sister's daughter, who's 3 years younger than her. A boy who's older than her and doesn't even live at the same country.  
A boy who was 1 year younger than her and A boy who was 3 years younger than her.  
At the end of the year Lena notices that her parents don't talk to her and ignore what Lena's saying most of the time.  
But her brother was like a GOLDEN CHILD. He got sometimes 2x sometimes 3x more pocket money than Lena.  
And her parents adore him and everything he does.

 

At some point Lena realises that 2 of her friends are dicks and stops talking to them.  
She still sometimes talks to her friend out of country and sometimes with her sister's daughter.  
But most of the time she feels alone. When someone makes a joke she smiles but behind that smile is very sad Lena.  
She just wants everyone to see she is not some sad person who hates everyone and school.  
Well she doesn't really like school probably because of the teachers.  
Lena has problems with her parents, with school.

 

Lena feels hopless at first. Then she just starts to feel nothing, she shows no emotion, she doesn't do homework.  
She just goes to school, get yelled at for not giving fuck and for just being.  
Teachers say that if you don't even do nothing you should go home. Like wtf you can't just go home and be there.  
Eventually you will have police behind your door asking why aren't you at school.  
Teachers are freaking stupid.

 

Lena's mum says she wants to go to Finnland(To live and work there) but can't cuz Lena's on her way.  
Her mum said that when Lena finishes school she's going away.  
Quess what her dad said.  
He said he's gonna throw her out when she gets 18.  
Now think about it a minute. Lena's not good at anything exept sport what she can't to because of her pain.  
Lena's brain doesn't work that good than it did in grade 2 or grade 3.  
Everytime Lena's dad goes away to Finnland for about a month and then comes home for a week or two.  
Everytime he comes home he yells at Lena for sitting her room and not going outside... for being a screw up.

 

To be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. English is not my first language.


End file.
